


my body aches to breathe your breath

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is weirdly intense, Dean Winchester Has Issues, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, angelic possession is mentioned, kind of, like yeah it's porny but its about the feelings y'know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: “I used to think I wanted to possess you,” Cas said, his voice rough and confessional. “Fill your body with my true form, feel my grace in your fingertips, my light pressing against your skin.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	my body aches to breathe your breath

Dean’s laptop had long ago been shoved aside, and was now tottering precariously at the foot of his bed, the credits scrolling across the screen obscured by Castiel’s hurriedly discarded sweat pants.

Lying further up the bed, Dean had forgotten what movie they were supposed to have been watching. His entire sensory experience had narrowed to one person, to Cas. The flex of Cas’ muscles under Dean’s calves where Dean’s legs were locked around his waist; the press of his broad hand against the small of Dean’s back, as he angled Dean’s hips; the roll of his shoulders under Dean’s fingers; the sweet scent of his hair, the salty tang of his sweat, the breathy moans in Dean’s ears. The steady thrusts of Cas filling him up, the relentless rhythm between too much and not enough making him delirious enough to clutch desperately at Cas’ back and murmur his name helplessly into the air.

Cas pressed hungry kisses against Dean’s neck, as if he was starving for him, as if he was not already taking Dean in every way possible, as if he could find new ways to consume Dean if he just tried hard enough. His hot breath brushed against Dean’s ear as he moaned.

“Dean...”

Sometimes Cas would babble when they were together like this. In Enochian, or Aramaic, or Greek. Strings of syllables that were meaningless to Dean, although he understood the desperation in Cas’ voice, the sincerity, as Cas tried to share as much of himself with Dean as possible.

This time he spoke in English.

“I used to think I wanted to possess you,” Cas said, his voice rough and confessional. “Fill your body with my true form, feel my grace in your fingertips, my light pressing against your skin.”

A chill settled at the base of Dean’s spine at the thought of being a passenger in his own body. He swallowed, and tried to push it down. Told himself that Cas was speaking nonsense words, a foreign language he couldn’t understand. That Cas didn’t know what he was saying, what it meant. Focused on the sensations that Cas was drawing out of him, instead of his voice.

“I was wrong,” Cas continued, just as a thrust hit the right spot, making Dean gasp in pleasure. Any uneasiness flew from his mind in that moment, only to creep back as Cas kept talking. “You aren’t my vessel, but when we’re like this, I... I feel...”

Dean knew what was coming next, some variation of _your body was made for me_. He told himself that Cas didn’t know he’d heard it before, in far less romantic terms. That he’d been told he had an ass that was made for taking dick, that he had cocksucking lips. Dean prepared himself to feel those words, taking him out of him out of his own body, making him an outside observer to his own fucking. He thought to himself that it wouldn’t be that bad if Cas was saying it, he wouldn’t mind, not if he was giving Cas what he needed to stay. Dean was used to seeing his body as a tool, and it had always been easy for him to let it be used for the sake of those he loved.

Dean gripped Cas tighter him, lifting his hips in a way that was sure to give him a back ache later. Cas gasped and picked up his pace.

“Dean, I... I feel...” he sighed, still nuzzling against Dean’s neck. “I feel like I was always meant to be inside you. I’m where I belong.”

It could have been the fact that Cas was hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust now that made him cry out Cas’ name, made his arms fall away and claw at the sheets even as he longed to pull Cas closer. But Dean knew that it was the words washing over him, spinning in his head. Dean thought, _Yes, you’re mine, you belong in me, never leave,_ and didn’t realize the words were spilling from his lips.

Cas reared back, and when Dean’s eyes fluttered open he was fixed by Cas’ gaze, wide and glazed over with bliss, inhuman in its focus.

“You’re my home, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean came, a warmth flooding through him, and he might have said it was Cas filling him with grace except that he knew what that felt like, and this was better. Cas fucked him through it until his own climax hit, jaw falling open and muscles going tense and then slack, his eyes never straying from Dean’s face for a second.

Something stung his eyes, and Dean realized that he didn’t care whether it was tears or sweat. Cas was still staring at him, still reverent but with a distinct post-coital dopiness overcoming his expression. He caressed Dean’s cheek, wiping away what were definitely tears.

“C’mere,” Dean murmured, closing his fingers around Cas’s wrist and tugging gently.

The way Cas kissed him was gentle and sure, like he knew Dean was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have Sarah McLachlan's "Possession" in mind when I started writing this, but that's kind of where it ended up going.


End file.
